Just Peachy
by OerbaFarron
Summary: Fang catches Lightning alone, bathing in the springs. Things progress from there. FLight, lemon, smut, all things wonderful. M for a reason. A tad bit of humor.


**A/N: **_Flight smut, of course. Turns out there is this really crappy laptop hidden away. I'm not gone yet. This is sort of an apology for the hoohah. _

OOO

I crouched there for a moment, silently contemplating the scene before me.

Not many people saw Lightning Farron bathing in Sulyya Springs.

Actually, scratch that, no one saw the beautiful soldier naked.

I cupped my face, letting the victorious smirk crawl across my lips. _Gotcha, love. _

Her hands washed off the sweat and dirt from her perfect curves, the water trickling down over pale skin, kissing the smooth flesh.

_Lucky water drops. _

Honestly, I felt kind of guilty – watching her bathe was all well and good, but I wasn't expecting the amount of uneasiness that came along with it. Sighing, I went to get up, carelessly scattering a few loose pebbles. I stiffened as they tumbled down to land on the same rock formation that Lightning was near. Immediately, she spun around, her gun-blade yanked from the sheath right next to her, the business end of it pointed my way.

I ducked as a bullet whizzed over my head.

"Easy, Light!" I called out, smacking one hand over my eyes, but still staying low to the ground.

"…Fang?" An incredulous tone rang out angrily.

"Uh… No! No! It's—," I cleared my throat and tried to talk without my accent and… higher pitched. "It's Hope."

"Oh, please."

I heard water splashing, drops hitting stone and cloth swishing over wet skin. Footsteps padded near me and I sat up, expecting the worse, but was greeted with the best. Lightning still had her gun-blade out and ready, the best part though, was that only her red cape covered her.

And when I mean 'covered' I mean that it was hanging in front of her, only hiding the necessities. Her hips, sides, thighs, arms, shoulders, neck – it all showed, and it took everything in me not to pounce on her right then.

Familiar heat surged to my face and down south. I spun around to face the opposite way, my eyes wide, clenching my fists as I tried to keep myself from staring or worse. "Sorry, Light. I was about to go." Did she hear the tremor in my voice?

"Fang?"

There was a different tone to her voice. It wasn't condescending, aggressive, or apathetic – her usual affectionate self, oh no, it was…

Nervous?

"Were you going to bathe here, too?" My eyes pop open, an idea slowly forming in my mind.

Oh, she has no idea what she just got herself into.

I grin. "Yeah, Sunshine. But I always figured you for the _modest_ type." Turning around I let my eyes travel up and down slowly, openly admiring her. A faint blush covered her cheeks; her gun-blade lowered. She trusted me enough to sheathe her weapon. This was certainly one way to turn the tables.

Getting up, I unbuckled my sari and let it fall to the ground. "We're women. We all got the same equipment." I licked my lips, prowling forward until our breasts touched. Just that faint brushing made her breasts jiggle. My throat instantly went dry.

"… Right." She backed away, letting the cape fall to the ground as she entered the water. I was still standing there, for Etro knows how long, until she finally turned to look back at me, an eyebrow arched. "Are you coming?"

"Most definitely." I whispered to myself, practically sprint toward her, pulling my halter top and shorts off. The water was cold at first, but it was probably for the best. My body temperature had spiked anyway. I began to bathe. As my hands wandered my body, I couldn't help but imagine it was Lightning doing this to me. Running her hands down my body, leaving warm trails of heat…

I had to watch it. The girl I'm fantasizing about is right next to me...

You know the feeling, whenever someone's eyes were on you? I can feel her looking at me. But instead, it was like the feeling was multiplied by a thousand. Those blue eyes locked on my body… it felt like a physical blow. I hid the shakes and trembles that she caused by diving deep in the water. The water flowed past me as I swam, little fish darting by, and off to the distance I could see the fal'Cie Bismark, minding his own business.

When I came up on the other side of the spring, I could feel arms wrap around me from behind. She had followed me. Hands caressed my stomach and my back, lightly massaging the muscles. I leaned back on Lightning's shoulder, looking at her.

"What're you doin'?" I murmur, curious.

Lips pressed down on my neck. "I saw you watching me."

I chuckle. "Can't help it, love. You are _quite _beautiful."

Her lips turn into teeth.

I twist around, wrapping my arms around her waist and press her back unto a rock. Lightning reached one hand up to cup my cheek, her thumb stroking my skin. "You're not too bad, yourself, Snaggletooth."

Grinning, I lean forward to press my lips to her cheeks, eyes, and forehead, before slowly lowering back down to her lips and placing a gentle kiss there. "You're also quite bold tonight."

Hands freeze from where they had been busy roaming over my shoulders. "I think… that we both can't take anymore."

Lightning's eyes flickered back up to meet mine. I could see the rampant thoughts behind the normally icy facade. All of the tension, all of the arguments, lingering looks, small touches, it was all boiling down to this. I tilted her chin up, crashed my lips down on hers, letting all of the pent up frustrations out.

We had been watching each other for weeks, ever since we saw each other. It was about damn time something happened.

A hand fisted in my hair, the other curled in the small of my back. The nails digging in, her hard yet soft lips pressing insistently against mine, her tongue licking and sucking – it was too much.

A growl ripped from my throat as I felt the rush of heat sweep over me. Sliding my hands under her ass, I lifted her up. Lightning wrapped her legs around me, bringing me closer, hips bucking into me.

Hot breath was at my ear then. "I _want_ you, Fang."

I gasped as teeth bit on my earlobe. There was an instant response down _there_.

"I've wanted you since Palumpolum."

_Same here. _

"Light…" I moan into her mouth as she returns to mine.

_That's it. _

I haul both of us out of the water, laying her down on our fallen clothes so that she isn't on the cold, hard stone. Hovering above her, seeing her pant, eyes wide and vulnerable but full of want, I felt a surge of affection and love well up within. My hand went to cup her cheek. I didn't know what to say. "Light, I…" I trailed off, mesmerized by those aqua orbs.

Lightning's hand covered mine. "I know." Her eyes sparkled.

I take my time now, letting my hands trail from her face to her breasts, gently squeezing and cupping the ample flesh. Her eyes close in bliss as I do this, and when I lean down and close my lips around one of her nipples, they fly open, a sharp gasp echoing in the cavern. Her hands tangled in my hair and hold me in place as I bit down, earning a loud, drawn out moan. My hand went to cup her other breast, fondling and tweaking the nipple. Her response to my touch was equally satisfying. She was arching into me, her back making a perfect curve.

My mouth trailed to the valley between her breasts, kissing the twisted l'Cie brand that was on her chest. I lowered down to her ring, taking it between my teeth and tugging on it. The answering gasp spurred me on further as I gripped her ass and kneaded the tight muscle.

Lightning yanked me back up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She whimpered when I bit down on her shoulder, when I ran my nails down her thighs. I began thrusting, the friction making us both grunt and move faster against each other. Nails dug into toned flesh, teeth marked territory, and sweat dripped from our bodies.

"Fang…" She breathed. I pulled away to look up at her. Her eyes were clouded with lust; she was ready.

I slid my hand down to cup her sex, silently asking permission. When she pulled me up to kiss me again, I knew that she wanted this. More than anything, her Focus, Serah... She wanted me.

My finger slipped into her dripping core. She sighed into my mouth, her hips bucking upward for more of _me_. Wriggling inside of her, I slid my finger out only to ease it back in. Lightning wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer. I kept thrusting in and out of her, collecting those beautiful sounds she made as I pleasured her over and over again. I tilted my hand so that my thumb could rub over her clit – the first touch making her cry out and clench me tighter to her.

Lightning continued thrusting into me, her face scrunched up, with a death grip from hell, but the pain only increased my excitement. I brushed her bangs back, kissing her once again.

Inserting another finger Lightning broke away from the kiss as she tried to gain more air. Her hips were going double time against my palm, and I had to press my body down upon hers to keep her still.

I stopped, watching as she looked back up at me confusedly. "Light, I love you." Her eyes widened and she went to say something, before I added a third finger and twisted my wrist just _so. _

Her scream as her climax hit her echoed through the cavern, bouncing off of the walls to re-echo over and over. It was a glorious sound.

OOO

I lay on top of Lightning, her chest rising and falling as she panted. Flexing my back, I winced slightly. Those scratches on my back were going to leave scars. Not that I'm complaining.

Lightning's heart was pounding hard and fast beneath me, and I pressed my lips over it. My hands slid to trail her sides. I couldn't get enough of her; she was the best addiction I have ever had.

Shifting under me, she sat up, cradling my face in her hands on her lap. Her eyes were warm, full of the affection that I have wanted since I first saw her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Now I do." Lightning leaned down to kiss me, stroking a hand through my hair.

I played with her bangs. "I didn't expect you to be so… forward about this."

Arching an eyebrow, she looked down on me.

I give her a look. "I've been trying to woo you _forever_, Sunshine."

"Three weeks and four days doesn't sound like forever to me."

I mumble incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… nothing."

She sighs and I grin, patting her on the head as I sit up. "Too cute, Sunshine. Too cute."

The scowl is even pretty. I chuckle.

"You're laughing a lot."

"I can't help it."

"… Uh-huh."

It's my turn to frown. Surprising her, I lunge forward to kiss her roughly and bite her bottom lip, before getting up and diving back into the water.

I see her peer down at me from above. "You make me happy, Light."

She blushes.

"You know that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy." Her face disappears over the edge. "Hey! I know you're feeling _warm _at least—,"

_Splash!_

I sputter as Lightning throws a devilishly evil grin at me and starts to swim like some waterborne creature. Right to me.

"Oh no no no no! Lightning! Stay back, you fiend! No, Light—!" _Holy Etro! _"Light…" I grunt as my back hits the rock wall. I arch into her as lips descend to my pulse.

I _really_ hope the rest of the party doesn't come looking for us anytime soon.

OOO

**A/N: **_I would really appreciate feedback on the scene itself. Not sure about my 'experience' with writing lemons._


End file.
